


A Teenage Girl Accidentally Terrifies a Centuries Old Vampire

by StephaniD



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephaniD/pseuds/StephaniD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere after e36, but still at Silas. Laura convinces Carmilla to do what she says for a while, but it doesn't go how either of them expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Teenage Girl Accidentally Terrifies a Centuries Old Vampire

"Please, Carm? C'mon, I really want to try this." Laura begs. Carmilla smiles. If her girlfriend couldn't help being this adorable, the vampire would probably have to bite back laughter as she obeyed the human's orders.  
"Alright, Cutie." She purrs, putting her book down. "I'm yours."  
"Take your shirt off." Laura commands at once, grinning. Carmilla obliges and waits for another order, lying on her bed. "Come here." Laura crooks a finger, smirking as Carmilla stands. There's not much space between the two beds, the girls barely a foot apart. "Stay still." Laura gives Carmilla a quick kiss before sucking on a finger, trailing it down the vampire's exposed chest next to a bra strap and along the top of the cup of the bra. When she reaches the center of the bra she moves in, switching to her tongue, licking up Carmilla's chest, following the contours of the bra. Carmilla breathes out and clenches her hands. "Good vampire." Laura whispers in her ear. "Now. Wash the dishes." Carmilla stares at Laura in disbelief, biting back a groan and incredulous smile. "I'm in charge and I say do the dishes. Don't make me have to tell you again." Laura plants her hands on her hips, fighting a smile herself. Fine, if Laura wanted to waste their time with chores, Carmilla would just have to make it up later.

When she's finished washing the dishes she taps Laura on the shoulder, the human reading fanfiction on her laptop.  
"More chores?" Carmilla drawls.  
"Oh, no, I think you did a fine job." Laura croons as she swivels the chair, but her regal tone and posture makes Carmilla freeze, her mouth dry, her eyes dropping to check if Laura's wearing the damn necklace Maman left. "You want me to take my shirt off, too?" Laura misinterprets her gaze. "I think you've earned it."  
"Laura, no." Carmilla manages, taking a step back, fighting to say her girlfriend's name.   
"Carmilla?" Laura's voice is back to normal, worried as she hears terror in the vampire's tone. "Carmilla, what's wrong?" She holds her hands up to show she's not a threat, her want to help written all over her face. "I won't take my shirt off if you don't want. Are you thirsty, do you need blood, is it my neck?"  
"No, no." Carmilla sits on her bed, shaking her head as she snaps out of it. "Jesus, Laura."  
"What is it, what did I do?" The human still hasn't moved from the office chair, not wanting to freak her roommate out any more.  
"You can't-!" Carmilla stops herself, tries to calm down. "Your tone. That's what's wrong. That's what your voice sounded like when my mother was possessing you."  
"Oh my god, Carm, I'm so sorry!" The dirty blonde seems to launch herself from the chair, crashing into Carmilla with a hug as tight as when the vampire came back from the dead. "No wonder you're so freaked out, oh my god, I promise it's just me in here. Here." She scrambles off the bed and retrieves a jam jar, the necklace inside. "See?" She shoves it into Carmilla's hands. "Perry found it on the floor and I knew we had to keep it safe and not touch it."

Carmilla glares at the necklace and it begins to smoke, a small flame appearing in the jar.   
"Careful!" Laura cries out and covers Carmilla's eyes with her hand.  
"Oh, right, heat and glass." Carmilla recalls aloud dully. "Thanks, Sweetie." She gently moves Laura's hand to press a kiss to her palm before letting go. "I just. Forgot myself I guess. You should probably take this back." She hands the human the jar, Laura returning it to its previous spot.  
"Are you okay? I promise I won't use that tone ever again." Laura fidgets nervously, standing between the beds.  
"I'll be alright. You can help me if you like." She smiles up at her girlfriend.  
"How?" Laura smiles excitedly.

Carmilla quickly stands and pushes her girlfriend backwards.   
"Carm?" Laura cries as she falls, landing on her own bed. Instantly the vampire is beside her, wrapping around her, cuddling close. Laura smiles and strokes her girlfriend's hair. "Give me a sec." Frowning, Carmilla lets go. Laura shifts so that she's laying on the bed properly before opening her arms, beckoning. They hold each other close again, sharing the coveted yellow pillow. "Does this mean you're staying here this evening?" Laura murmurs, breath ghosting across Carmilla's lips.  
"Indeed." The vampire replies before kissing her girlfriend softly. 


End file.
